


More

by lovedandlost06



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Post Rehab, Post S6 where Quinn survives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedandlost06/pseuds/lovedandlost06
Summary: moredeterminer & pronouna greater or additional amount or degreeMutual destruction seems assured unless Carrie does more to understand Quinn.





	More

Quinn stood under the warm spray of the shower, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, water sluicing down his chest and onto his cock. It was half-hard and ached as he soaped it between his hands, thinking of Carrie. That night he'd fucked her almost every way a man could satisfy himself with a woman, with her encouragement, even urging. He could never tell whether she was using him to appease her own lust or thought she was fulfilling his. The sad reality was that either way, he hadn't taken any particular pleasure in it. It was nothing they hadn't done before - with each other, with past loves, as a means to an end. 

Sure, she'd sighed, moaned, even screamed sometimes when she'd seized around him, but he hadn't reached the same satisfaction. Not tonight, nor any other time with her. He knew this upset her, she was offended that he never completely let himself go with her, no matter how she tried to please him. She'd offered up her mouth, her cunt, her ass. The thing was, for him it wasn't about release. He could find that anywhere, with anyone. It wasn't enough. This was her, Carrie, and he needed more.

 

He found her still lying on the rug between the sofa and television, on her side now, one arm folded beneath the cushion under her head. In the low light from the nearby lamp he could see her nipples, tight and dark against her pale skin. He'd sucked them almost raw these past hours. As he stretched out beside her and pulled her to him, he realised he was hard again. Her eyes widened when his cock nudged her hip.

He lightly traced a finger the length of her slit, registering her sharp intake of breath as an indication of how tender she was. She flinched when he reached the swollen knot below and he recalled the sight of her ass gripping the head of his cock on his slow out-strokes. He eased his finger back up to her hood, circling it gently before sliding down, then up and around again. She shifted beneath his hand, trying to close her legs, but he carefully parted them and resumed touching her. He slid a finger inside her, finding some residual wetness. 

 

"You want more," she whispered shakily.

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

She wrapped her arms around him, guiding him over her and felt his cock at her entrance. She drew a deep breath, holding it as he began to penetrate her. He slowed when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Want me to stop?" he said brokenly, suddenly ashamed of his desperation.

She blinked away her tears, shaking her head. "I want this," she whispered fiercely, "I want you."

She locked her legs around his hips as she began her climb. She was silent this time when she broke, her lips pressed to his neck. "I love you, Quinn," she whimpered, completely undone. 

She was momentarily puzzled when she looked up and noticed the set of his jaw, the blaze in his eyes. Then she finally saw just how fucked up they were. Those words, that assurance, it was the only thing he'd ever wanted from her. And she'd never realized, never said it, even though she felt it. His hips moved frantically, blood surging in his ears as at last he poured himself into her. 

After, she drew him to lie with his head at her breast, his seed trickling out of her, the heat of it almost searing her flesh. Her heartbeat lulled him to a deeper than usual slumber as the first streaks of dawn began to chase away the dark of the night.


End file.
